


turn

by poppyrainstorm



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Vampires, but that part's really minor honestly, generally in love schmoopiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyrainstorm/pseuds/poppyrainstorm
Summary: Over his heart, Nagisa’s hands squeeze harder, as if to keep him in place gently, stop him from going anywhere.or: sunny mornings
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	turn

**Author's Note:**

> it is so late but here i am. this is based off of a tumblr post that i'm too lazy to link. i'll do it tomorrow. please enjoy these 600 words of whatever the hell this is.

The morning is soft and quiet, light seeping through the gauzy curtains. It douses Karma in liberal amounts, face and chest and the pan on the burner. Golden oil and flaxen light and the pale, gooey batter. Everything is still. 

Nagisa’s shirt is warm. Normally, everything Nagisa wears is pleasantly cool, slightly warmer than his cold skin, but since Karma’s wearing it it’s warmed up. Karma is always warm, warm, warm; when they’re together at midnight, Nagisa will drape himself over Karma’s back and mumble into his shoulder, sweet words that fade out into soft snores as they fall asleep on the couch. Nagisa is always the one who ends up carrying them to bed though, strength belying his small frame.

Speaking of Nagisa.

“Hi,” Nagisa’s voice says behind him sleepily, half-muddled. There’s the sound of feet across the carpet, and Karma is about to turn around before Nagisa’s arms wrap around him carefully, a clasp of hands around his stomach and coming to rest right above his heart. It’s pleasant and cool and gentle. At his shoulder, there is Nagisa. At his back, there is Nagisa. Over his heart, there is Nagisa. 

“Hi.” He says back. “You woke up early.” 

“Smelled pancakes.” Nagisa says, voice drowsy, eyelids drooping. “Woke up. Mm, smells good.” He gives a huge yawn, and Karma laughs and pokes at one of his incisors teasingly. 

Nagisa files them, most of the time, from the sharp little points they normally are to rounded and soft, gentle, incapable of harm. He never bites Karma. He never bites anybody. Karma teases him about it often, teased him about it once when they went out with Nakamura, but Nagisa just stared at his feet the whole time and drank one of his cranberry-apple juice boxes determinedly. If he ever feels disgusting and worn out, he lies on the couch and groans mercilessly until Karma rolls his eyes and gets him one of the plastic pouches from the refrigerator. He’ll drink it while they watch some bad drama and Karma criticizes the male lead the whole for being too dumb to figure out all the clues the woman is leaving him. 

Now, Nagisa is just sleepy and warm behind him. He smells like dreamland and his cranberry-apple juice and a little bit of sweat. Oil sizzles in the pan, and Karma loves it here, in between Nagisa and a frying pan, two different sides of home. 

“You should really go back to sleep.” He says, raising his eyebrows when he feels a huge yawn against his back. Nagisa groans and buries his head further into Karma’s shoulder, shifting to the middle, between his shoulderblades, where he claims it’s warmest. Karma can feel his sleep-mussed hair on the nape of his neck. It’s cool but not cold. Over his heart, Nagisa’s hands squeeze harder, as if to keep him in place gently, stop him from going anywhere. Karma turns off the heat, turns the pancake onto the plate, turns around in Nagisa’s arms. 

“Kiss?” Nagisa asks, blue eyes big and playful, half-awake but already so lovely. So wonderful. It’s like the feeling just before a plane takes off; perfectly safe flight, but the view is no less breathtaking because of it. 

Later, they’ll meet Nakamura and Nagisa will complain about how Karma forced him back into bed. Karma will raise his eyebrows and ask if Nagisa really minded those extra hours of sleep. Nakamura will roll her eyes and say that they’re really so lucky, Kaede isn’t back from Kyoto for another week and she’s so bored without her. 

But now-- 

“Okay.” He says, and leans in to kiss Nagisa gently, loop his arms around Nagisa’s neck, so tender, so gentle, sweeter than the pancakes behind them. Nagisa makes a happy sound and his mouth is cold but the morning is warm and it’s so good here. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love you all and i hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it. i may write more of these two, because they are a delight. i edited this very quickly so if there are any spelling mistakes they're on me (but also shhh no there aren't)
> 
> as always if you enjoyed it please leave me a kudos or a comment! you are lovely <3 <3 
> 
> i'm on [twt](https://twitter.com/poppyrainstorm) and also very infrequently on [tumblr](https://poppyrainstorm.tumblr.com/). no matter my level of frequency on either platform, i guarantee you if you send me a message i will see it and talk to you!


End file.
